les nuits tristes
by Reveire
Summary: Lenalee Lee se pasa la vida entre sonrisas nostálgicas y Allen Walker es un payaso angustiado.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Parejas:** Allen/Lenalee.

 **Notas:** Me gustan ambos individualmente, en el hecho de que son personajes muy alegres y dulces, y guarden tanta agonía interior. Son OTP jsdlfjl. ¡Espero que se disfrute!

* * *

 **Les nuits tristes**

 _(las noches tristes)_

* * *

Cuando ella le sonríe como luna apagándose, Allen (que trae pesadillas escondida bajo los dedos de bestia) siente que su corazón de telarañas y polvo le late al punto en que el pecho le arde terriblemente.

Lenalee Lee tiene las pestañas largas y el semblante de una alegría triste, y en sus pómulos blancos siempre se puede ver la humedad de las lágrimas derramadas (ella es un llanto melódico y andante); sin embargo cuando Lenalee sonríe de verdad, sin mentiras sobre sus risas, se pueden ver las estrellas entre sus labios paspados. Allen cree que ella es bonita, demasiado bonita.

Y siempre se le está partiendo el alma cuando la ve

(y nunca antes había sucedido aquello, nunca en su infierno interior).

Y Allen Walker es un pequeño payaso tristón, aunque lo oculta de manera increíble, tras sus sonrisas alegres y sus risitas nerviosas. Así que puede ver la angustia asomada entre la alegría que Lenalee lleva y, sintiéndose algo culpable, Allen no deja de pensar que ella es muy hermosa.

Pero…

(«Lenalee, creo que tú y yo somos algo parecidos, ¿sabes? Tenemos pesadillas ocultas tras nuestros ojos amigables y mientras yo me revuelvo en mi monstruosidad, tú estás sollozando siempre en tu pasado»).

Nunca le dice aquello.

Allen prefiere quedarse con el pensamiento de que Lenalee es una chica muy, muy bonita y que él disfruta de verle la sonrisa, ocultando mientras tanto su propia agonía. Lenalee, por supuesto, no debe tener idea de nada.

Pero un día entre tanto caos Lenalee tiene lágrimas de luna en sus ojos opacos y la sonrisa triste pero extremadamente sincera. Cuando ella le toca el rostro con sus manos lastimadas, a Allen se le parte el alma (de amor).

Entonces es ella, oh tan bonita, con su sonrisa de estrellas murmurando: «Bienvenido a casa». Allen Walker piensa que ser un payaso con la alegría perdida no es tan malo, porque siente una euforia que le corre por la sangre de demonio sucio, y tomándole de la mano (enamorándose de sus cicatrices) responde: «Estoy en casa, Lenalee».

Entonces la quiere, muy de repente.

Porque Lenalee es parte de su hogar, ahí donde él puede desahogar sus penas, empero ella guarda una calidez que a Allen le tienta probar. Y muchas veces durante su luz insípida, Allen desea que ella sea la luna que alumbre sus noches terroríficas.

Piensa que no le molesta amarla muy en su interior, entre sus pensamientos olvidados y que juntan polvo, aunque su cariño sempiterno por ella le brille las noches tristes de vez en cuando.

Pero una noche helada, donde se asoman garras monstruosas por las pesadillas crueles, Lenalee le ilumina la angustia. Llora, como siempre, y bajo sus manos de demonio oxidado ella le acaricia los callos, las uñas, las palmas. Entre la luz del nocturno íntimo ella es luna brillante que susurra, muy apenadamente, que lo quiere (lo adora lo adora lo adora).

Y no les molesta encontrar su hogar mutuamente, en los brazos del otro.

Lenalee Lee se pasa la vida entre sonrisas nostálgicas y Allen Walker es un payaso angustiado.

Así que se alimentan entre las noches tristes.

Es Allen con su timidez extrema, besándole temblorosamente las mejillas, mientras moja sus labios con las lágrimas de ella. Entonces Lenalee sonríe muy de verdad, con sus pómulos pálidos encendiéndose en rojo, cuando le siente la respiración sobre sus párpados cerrados. (Quieren sanarse la angustia mutuamente). Allen suelta risitas felices y ella está en su silencio amable, endulzándole la amargura.

(sin querer y muy a propósito, sin poder verse en la oscuridad de la noche, están los labios de ella contra los suyos).

Son chicos tristes, muy alegres en los brazos del otro.

.

.

Un día, Allen se va.

(y mientras tanto ella trae su cariño torpe y sincero tatuado en el alma).

Lenalee lo extraña, durante las noches tristes, y sabe que por algún sueño ajeno Allen anda caminando sin un rumbo fijo. En el eco de la mañana insípida, ella recuerda: «Amo el hogar donde tú y todos los demás se encuentran, Lenalee. Y ella regresa a la vieja amargura, apagándose la dulzura alegre.

(y no sabe que él la sueña, insaciablemente).

A veces Lenalee se despierta con los ojitos llorosos y la noche vacía. Cuando levanta la mirada hacia el cielo tenebroso susurra su nombre de agua salada: «Allen-kun».

.

.

Él se fue.

(y lleva a Lenalee sobre su carcajada de payaso ambulante

su piel

sobre sus labios

sobre su angustia

sobre su sangre

sobre su tormento)

.

Tiene el cariño de ella retumbando como eco entre sus costillas.

.

.


End file.
